The present invention relates to transdermal silicone gel (“silogel”) compositions and methods for pain management. The invention provides water-in-silicone emulsions comprising a nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory drug; an opioid drug; an adjuvant drug acting on voltage-gated channels; an adjuvant drug acting on gamma-aminobutyric acid receptors; an adjuvant drug acting on acute musculoskeletal pain; an adjuvant drug acting as an antidepressant; a silicone component; water; and a surfactant.